The DOLL
by inufan424
Summary: What happens when you mix snow, magical grave dirt, and coal eyes? A voodoo doll of the undead miko, Kikyou. And when a curious, destructive Fox demon gets to it, watch out Kikyou fans! This is not a fanfic you will like. Rated T just in case.


**A/N:** You may have read this under penz rite stuf as the author but we wrote it together! (We had a lot of fun and laughs in the process as well!)

Dedicated to all Kikyou haters!! Enjoy!

"Look Kagome it's snowing!" Shippo cried with glee. It was true; the ground was covered in a thin layer of white pureness, like sugar gently sprinkled on the ground.

"Come with me, Shippo," Kagome said, walking to a patch of clean snow. "I'm going to show you how to build a snowman."

"A what?" he asked, following her. Kagome squatted down and scooped up some of the snow in her hands. It was refreshingly cold as she rounded it out into a ball.

"A snowman," she explained. "It's a figure made of snow. We make it during the winter in my era. They have pieces of coal for eyes and a mouth, and sticks for arms."

"How do you make one?" Shippo queried. Kagome knew he was going to be curious; he's a little kid. What little kid doesn't like to play in the snow?

"Okay, first, you take some snow, and wad it up into a ball, just like I did." Kagome showed the little kitsune the ball of white snow. "Then you roll it around on the ground until you get a big snow ball."

Shippo watched with curious eyes as the small ball of snow slowly grew until it was the size of his head, just like she said it would. Then, filled with determination, Shippo started to make his own snowball and the watching miko giggled at his eagerness.

"Great job, but make sure this snowball is a bit smaller than the last," Kagome directed as he struggled to roll the ball around. He beamed at her compliment and continued rolling the snow around. Then she finished the last ball, which was the smallest of them all.

Kagome stacked one on top of the first snowball, and let Shippo add the head.

"Are we done?" Shippo asked skeptically.

"No, we still have to give it a face and arms." Kagome frowned, noticing how small it was. There wasn't quite enough snow to make a bigger one. She also saw that there were a few patches of dirt caked into the snowman's sides.

"Okay…. how?"

"Follow me," she said, walking towards Kaede's hut. Shippo obliged, trailing after her curiously.

"Ohhhh! Kagome I'm so excited!" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped into the air. All the twigs fell from his hand but he hurriedly picked them up. Kagome looked at him, seeing how happy he was, although the snowman was nothing compared to the ones she made in her era, and smiled. Even if he was a demon, he had a pure heart. Well, sometimes. But it was better than most demons.

Kagome let her thoughts wander, and was brought back to the real world when she bumped into the little fox demon. Shippo had dropped all of his sticks, and stood gaping at the snowman. When Kagome looked to see what was so amazing, she found that a doll had replaced the snowman. Then the miko, too, had dropped the sticks and pebbles.

"Wow, Kagome! Does this always happen?" the kitsune squealed as he circled the doll. He bent down and gently picked it up to examine it.

"Not…really," Kagome mumbled, still surprised at the transformation.

"And look! It looks like you," Shippo noted. Then he handed it to her so she could get a closer look.

Indeed, it looked like her…but there was something different. However, Kagome just couldn't put her finger on it. She placed it back in Shippo's hand, without making a comment.

"Come on, Shippo, let's go and have a nice, hot cup of tea," Kagome said, almost pleadingly.

However, the demon just waved her off and replied, "Go ahead…I'm uhhh…going to stay here and make sure the doll's not possessed. Yeah, that." Kagome wanted to protest, but she realized she would not be able to make Shippo budge. Then, she retreated back to Kaede's hut.

As soon as Kagome was out of sight, Shippo plopped down next to the doll and started to play with it. He first examined it more carefully, trying to find what was slightly different about it when compared to Kagome. He soon gave up and began testing the flexibility of the arms and legs.

He straightened the arms out and bent the elbows, giggling when they made a popping noise as he turned them in a rather unnatural way. To his dismay, the right arm popped off, and red goo pored out. It was only a little, but it had the scent of blood.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Oh!" she gasped. "What on _earth_…?"

"Lady Kikyou! Wh-what h-happened?"

"My……my _arm_!"

The miko glanced at her now-detached arm. The villager looked, too, and cringed. "What caused this?"

"I was gathering herbs before the frost got them, and when I touched an unfamiliar one, my arm…_fell off_." She stared in disbelief as blood continued to seep from her shoulder.

"It is bleeding terribly. This must be the work of a demon!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The demon gasped. How could he do this to poor Kagome! Panic-stricken, he scampered around in circles, pondering what to do.

"Oh Kagome! What did I do to you!? What have I _done_?" he sobbed.

Shippo was freaking out so much, he did not notice the rock mostly covered by snow. He stubbed his toe and went flying forward, and fell directly onto the doll, crushing it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Lady Kikyou! Now you legs are also separated!" the villager pointed out.

"_Do_ _something_!" she pleaded, pain pulsing through her body from her earlier wound and her strained legs.

"B-but I am not the miko here!"

"AAH!" She let out an aggrieved gasp. "The _pain_! Help me! _It hurts_!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Now, even more horrified, Shippo started jumping all around the place, trying to use snow to patch the arms and legs back together.

"Hey, Shippo. Why do I smell blood?"

"EEEeeeep!" Shippo cried at the sound of Inuyasha's booming voice.

"Uhhh…umm…." the small demon stammered, looking up at the hanyou then back down to the destroyed doll. Inuyasha placed his foot on top of Shippo's head, as if it was a log.

"Watch'a got there? A doll? Aren't those for _babies_?" Inuyasha mocked. "Oh, sorry…YOU _ARE_ ONE!" Inuyasha roared with laughter, ignoring Shippo's indignant protests.

"There! That should take care of that," the hanyou sneered, harshly trampling on the doll that was so destroyed you couldn't recognize it looked like Kagome anymore. Shippo nearly fainted in horror. He tried to fight back tears—he never cried in front of Inuyasha unless it would get him 'sat' by Kagome—and scrubbed at his cheeks where they wetted them. "Keh, suck it up."

He left Shippo who had started weeping uncontrollably.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I am going to get help, Lady Kikyou!" promised the villager. Not that he needed to say it; Kikyou already lay in pieces and was sure to have died—again—by now. But the villager wouldn't give up hope. He rushed off, leaving her mangled body in scattered pieces.

When the human was gone, the little toad demon we all know and love, Jaken, approached the body. "Ooooh! Sushi! I love sushi! This must be my lucky day! Looks delicious!" Jaken picked up a piece of flesh and popped it into his mouth. "Tastes good, too! Looks like some human left it here. Good; more for me!"

The toad indulged in the 'sushi' that lay before him. He eyed a piece that looked suspiciously—eerily—like a human finger, but had not even a second thought before popping it into his mouth.

The villager came back and examined the pieces—or lack thereof—that remain sprawled over the grass. He spotted the still-spitting toad demon a ways away in the field, and approached him with caution. "You there! _Demon_, is this your doing? Were you the one who caused Lady Kikyou to fall apart?"

"What? Lady Kikyou? The dead priestess?" Jaken stared in confusion. "This is sushi, is it not?"

"Sushi?" The villager eyed him warily. "You did not _eat_ this, did you?" He indicated the remains of Kikyou.

"…Yes."

The villager's eyes widened in horror. "This is not _sushi_! These are the remains of lady Kikyou!"

The surrounding villagers, whom had caught up with him to see what happened, began looking and whispering among themselves, all positive that the demon was not only responsible for her falling apart, but for eating her as well.

They all began walking towards Jaken, a gleam of anger in most eyes, disgust in the rest. Jaken shrank in his spot, then turned and ran, tripping over a rock and turning to grab his staff of two heads in the process. "Lord Sesshomaru! Help me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome returned to check on Shippo only to find crumpled, dirty snow in a pile and then a weeping kitsune. "Shippo! What's the matter?" she asked, concern coloring her voice.

Shippo looked up at her, eyes red from crying and spoke through his small sobs. "Inuyasha…stepped on the…doll that…we made. It looked…like…you and now…it's ruined!"

Kagome examined the pile of dirt and snow she'd seen before, and recognized it as the same snow used for the snowman. She flooded with anger for a moment, before turning back to Shippo. "Where is he?"

"I…don't know. He went…that way." Shippo pointed with a small hand and Kagome stood, peering into the distance to see if she could see him. And she found him, a blob of red against the green field.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Shippo nodded in response, rubbing his eyes clean of tears as the sobs softened. Kagome stood straight up again and turned on her heel, marching angrily towards the unsuspecting hanyou.

She walked up behind him and said in a soft, controlled voice, "Hello, Inuyasha."

He froze for a moment before spinning around to meet her falsely happy eyes. But of course he didn't _know_ it was false happiness. Yet. "Hi, Kagome." He eyes her warily for a moment before deciding it was safe to continue. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Guess what I'm gonna do?" She said, voice still calm and cheerful.

Inuyasha went through the possibilities of things she would do today, but the single most important one never crossed his mind, due to her carefully constructed façade. "I dunno…what?"

"SIT!!" He plummeted down face first into the soil and grass, groaning in pain and shock.

"_Kagome_! What the hell was that for?"

"You ruined Shippo's toy, that's what!" she yelled, louder than necessary.

"It was just a stupid toy," he said, brushing the dirt meaningfully from his front. "What's the big deal?"

"It was very special to him, and you ruined it. How would you like it if you had something very important and special to you, and then someone just comes and tramples all over it? Hm?"

"I don't play with baby toys." He crossed his arms.

"That's entirely beside the point, stupid!" She was probably a bit more uset than necessary, but she'd had it with his rude attitude.

"Hey!"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Would you stop that?!" said Inuyasha, face still in the ground.

"_SIT_!"

"Kagome!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jaken ran to catch up with his master but the crowd of angry villagers stayed hot on his trail. He was rather frustrated because he kept tripping over rocks that seemed to come out of nowhere.

As he approached the clearing by a river that he had left his lord in, his face fell. All that was left in clearing was Rin and Ah-Un. "Rin, where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

She looked up from the flowers in front of her and her eyes widened. "Master Jaken, what's going on?"

"We have to leave!"

"But Lord Sesshomaru said to wait here," she protested. She glanced at the crowd of villagers that started to appear in a distance. "Master Jaken, who are they?"

Jaken glanced back and hurried towards Ah-Un. "Rin, get on!" She hopped onto the creature and it rose in flight, taking them safely away from the angry villagers.

"What are they doing? Are they chasing something?" asked Rin.

"Yes, they are after me!"

"What for?"

Jaken's face paled slightly at the thought. "That's not important. We have to get away from them, and fast!"

"Wont Lord Sesshomaru will be angry with us for leaving?" she asked.

"He'll be even angrier with _me_ if anything happened to _you_."

She seemed to settle her curiosity at his response and kept quiet. A long ways away from the clearing that Sesshomaru was sure to return to soon, they landed and rested, having lost the villagers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome walked up to Shippo after 'sitting' Inuyasha a decent number of times. "Hey, Shippo, do you want to make another snowman?"

"No thanks. I think I'll go see what Kaede's doing."

"Okay, I'll go with you." They walked to Kaede's hut a second time, and left the 'dead' snowman/doll to stay in pieces and melt—it was starting to feel too warm for snow to stay frozen for much longer.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The villagers approached the last remains of Lady Kikyou, all wearing saddened expressions.

"Let's give her a proper burial," said a villager, finally breaking the wary silence.

They all agreed on it and some men began digging a hole near the other graves of past loved ones. They buried her and stood around her grave, praying, for a short time before the man who carved her headstone appeared. He carried it with several others, and placed it at the head of her new grave. They bowed their heads in silence before leaving and all the villagers went back to their warm homes and out of the cold, biting autumn wind.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Inuyasha approached Kaede's hut, head pounding from all the 'sits' Kagome unleashed on him. He saw a pile of snow and dirt and continued to walk. He looked past the toy he had trampled and to the left.

Kikyou's grave.

His gaze lingered for several moments before he went inside and poured himself a warm cup of tea. His body warmed soon from the inside out. He listened as Kagome talked about winter in her era to the others, who all listened intently. He didn't catch much, but he heard the words 'snowman' and 'hot chocolate'.

_I wonder what that is…_he thought. _Hot chocolate._

**A/N: **In the words of penz rite stuf, flames will be used for s'mores.

If you have the time, I would love it if you guys could vote in my poll--it's for what my new penname should be. Please and thank you!


End file.
